Porque la familia lo es todo
by BGQueen
Summary: Han pasado por mucho, demasiado, y el único consuelo que les queda cuando la tierra y el cielo están por romperse es que, al menos, la familia siempre estará ahí cuando los necesiten. Mención del Sabriel, pero muy leve. Spoiler del último capítulo de la octava temporada (no muy grave) y lo que espero de la novena. Destiel sutil, nada explicito.


Es mi segundo Destiel, y como habrán notado muchas veces mis historias realmente no tienen un argumento base o algo así, y eso se debe a que suelo escribir de la nada, realmente cada palabra que ven aquí no fue pensada o imaginada desde antes, todo surgió con naturalidad y por sí solas.

Supernatural no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eric Kripke y demás productores a cargo, la historia sin embargo es exclusivamente mía n.n

* * *

Dean se monto sobre el cofre de su adorado Impala, con cerveza en mano y la mirada perdida en el cielo. Era extraño, pensó de pronto el rubio, llevaban semanas sin un caso y las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas. Relativamente tomando en cuenta que ahora tenían que cuidar de un deprimido y sumiso Crowley que se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo rondando por el búnker de los Hombres de Letras en silencio y con una mirada de cachorrito perdido que les ponía a todos los pelos de punta de sólo verlo. Es decir, era genial que todo esa locura de los demonios y las tablas se hubieran ''suspendido'' por un momento (dejando de lado un momento eso de qué los ángeles caídos rondando el mundo) pero el hecho de que tuvieran que cuidar del ex Rey del Infierno era la peor forma que tenía el universo de jugarles una broma. Una que resultaba ser realmente irónica y cruel. Lo único bueno que podía rescatar de toda aquella mierda que llamaban vida era que su hermano se había recuperado realmente rápido, que ya volvía a ser el Sam de siempre… bueno, casi, misteriosamente Gabriel, sí; el arcángel bromista que lo había matado una y otra vez sin piedad, había vuelto de la muerte y ahora pasaba prácticamente todo su tiempo abajo detrás de Sam, siguiéndolo y hablándole de quién sabe qué cosas todo el tiempo. A Dean no le agradaba nada eso que estaba haciendo el ángel de cabello rubio, no obstante cada vez que insistían en hacer un comentario (o hacer aquel conjuro con sangre para que Gabriel los dejara solos de una puta vez) su hermano le decía, una y otra vez, que él lo tenía controlado y no pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. ¡Ja! A otro perro con ese hueso, Dean sabía que algo pasaba y su hermano parecía ignorarlo por completo. Y aún así, no quiso insistir más con el tema, eran cosas de su hermano, después de todo, si Sam podía tener todo bajo control era su problema (pero aún conservaba una espada divina por si Gabriel se pasaba de listo con alguno de ellos).

Se recostó más sobre su nena y colocó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, perdido en las nubes grises que componían al cielo y predecían una tormenta que empezaría en cualquier momento. No podía dejar de pensar, y eso le molestaba; por eso odiaba cuando tenían días libres y lo único con lo que podía entretenerse era pensando. Pensando en cosas que le causaban dolor de cabeza y un vacío más profundo dentro de él.

-Dean… -lo llamaron desde un costado del automóvil, el rubio no aparto la mirada del cielo, no lo necesitaba, ya sabía de quién se trataba de cualquier forma.

-Hey, Cass –lo saludo con la voz apagada.

-Sam dice que el almuerzo está listo y que deberías ir a comer… además de que Gabriel está por matar a Crowley por estar todo el día siguiendo a Sam… dice que necesita ayuda –recitó el ex ángel con la misma voz neutral que usaba siempre, siendo humano o ángel aquel hábito de permanecer inmutable ante cualquier situación no lo abandonaba.

Dean reprimió una carcajada y se sintió más relajado, cuando Castiel usaba palabras así Dean se tomaba el lujo de pensar que su vida era normal y que aquellas palabras significaban únicamente una discusión a gritos y no la muy posible muerte del demonio con crisis de identidad.

-Tírate conmigo, Cass.

-Pero... Sam quiere que vayas…

-Te escuché la primera vez, el detalle es que no me apetece hacer de mediador en una pelea que los involucre a los tres. Vamos, acuéstate, Cass –pidió de nuevo sabiendo que Cass le haría caso sin poner más excusas. A los pocos segundos el moreno ya estaba junto a él mirando el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos, era como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

-Va a llover… -murmuro Castiel con un tono extraño en la voz, ya no era neutral y seco, dentro de él había una pizca de tristeza bien disimulada.

-¿Lo extrañas, no?

-¿Él qué, Dean?

El cazador dejo de mirar el cielo por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado, sus ojos imposiblemente verdes se desviaron para poder ver las emociones que cruzaban el rostro de Cass tras haber escuchado esa pregunta.

-El cielo, por supuesto, ¿extrañas estar ahí?... ¿extrañas ser un ángel? –Por un momento se arrepintió de hacer aquellas preguntas, el rostro del ex ángel se había llenado de dolor y tristeza que desapareció tan pronto había aparecido.

-Cuando aún era un ángel no era exactamente bien recibido allá arriba por todo lo que hice. Casi todos los ángeles desconocen el significado del perdón… o la misericordia, y yo no lo merecía -respondió más apagado de lo normal.

Dean entrecerró sus ojos abatido, percibiendo de una forma demasiado clara las emociones que se arremolinaban en el interior de su amigo (amigo, la palabra que parecía tan lejana entre ellos dos), incluso un nudo demasiado doloroso y asfixiante se había formado en su garganta. Odiaba ver a Cass triste desde siempre, aún y cuando era un ángel carente de emociones o sentimientos, porque le recordaba a un cachorro apaleado, perdido y solo en un mundo peligroso que no dudaría en patearlo si se mentía en su camino. Claro, Cass había hecho cosas malas pero eso no quería decir que fuera un monstruo, y vaya que él conocía a bastantes como para asegurar eso, sólo significaba que había cometido muchos errores. Errores que se esforzaba siempre en reparar hasta en la más mínima oportunidad. Dean y Sam sabían que Castiel guardaba mucho dolor y arrepentimiento dentro de él y es que a pesar de todo, el ex ángel no dejaba de culparse por todo lo que sucedía en la tierra, en el cielo y con sus hermanos.

Todo era culpa del hijo de puta de Metatrón, ambos Winchester lo sabían, y aún así parecía que Castiel no, él creía de verdad que aquello era única y exclusivamente su culpa. A Dean le preocupaba bastante, a todos en realidad, incluso a Crowley que había tomado por sorpresa a todos cuando se ofreció para hablar con el ángel, que Castiel continuará así. A simple vista los cambios se reducían a su nueva ropa (ropa de Dean) y un brillo de nostalgia que invadía sus ojos siempre que creía que nadie lo miraba, pero Dean y Sam sabían que eso era sólo una fachada, una máscara que se ponía para ocultar en las sombras el verdadero dolor que sentía cada vez que recordaba su hogar o a sus hermanos que justo ahora debían odiarlo por todo lo que había creído sería por el bien de todos. La ira y angustia invadía a Dean, llenándolo de enojo y deseos de ir y buscar a cada ángel para decirles claramente que Castiel sólo había hecho lo que su ausente padre no había hecho nuca: tratar de arreglar lo que rompió. Dios podía irse al infierno, o a la Caja con sus queridos ángeles prodigio, y dejar en paz de una puñetera vez a Castiel. Genial, ya se estaba volviendo un blasfemo.

-No has respondido mi pregunta, Cass… -rectifico Dean dejando de verlo, girando sus ojos una vez más al cielo que se veía más gris que antes. Por un momento pensó que allá arriba las emociones de Castiel se disparaban y dejaban fluir su dolor en forma de lluvia, simbolizando las lágrimas que aún no se atrevía a derramar para mantener esa imagen serena y neutral que pretendía proteger a Dean y Sam de un problema más que no necesitaban con todos los que ya tenían.

-Eran mi familia, Dean… mis hermanos, desde mi creación ellos ya estaban ahí, siendo mis hermanos mayores, mentores, maestros, amigos… mi familia, una familia que rompí por querer arreglarla. –Castiel suspiro, tomando por sorpresa a Dean ya que jamás lo había escuchado hacer algo así, ahora, viéndolo bien, el moreno se veía agotado. Cansado de cargar con tantas emociones que jamás sintió antes, demasiado fuertes y abrumadoras para manejarlas sin acabar destrozado.

-Cass –susurro sorprendido, queriendo hacer algo sin saber qué o si debía hacerlo. Quería abrazarlo y decirle palabras que lo reconfortarían hasta apaciguar el dolor que tanto lo carcomía por dentro, darle un poco de su valor y voluntad para que pudiera superar todo eso que lo atormentaba día a día, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, no sabía cómo.

-Ya no puedo volver, ya no soy un ángel, ya no hay un cielo –dijo enderezándose despacio para sentarse sobre el cofre del auto y mirar sus manos ausente con los hombros caídos. Así parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era.

Dean se enderezo también y miro el camino de tierra que se había dibujado por tantos autos que en algún momento debieron de haber pasado por ahí. El cazador sabía cómo debía de sentirse Castiel justo ahora, pero aunque ya lo hubiera experimentado no servía de nada comentarlo porque para el dolor que se siente cuando ves a las personas que amas caer poco a poco no existen palabras que logren reconfortarte o que puedan pegar los pedazos de tu alma, rota por tantas decepciones y heridas que cuando menos te das cuentas ya te han consumido por completo hasta volverte cenizas. Cenizas de una persona descompuesta que no ve nada más allá de la oscuridad que lo rodea. Dean no quería eso para Cass, el ex ángel no se merecía estar sumergido en un mar de depresión, tan jodidamente profundo que Dean ya no era capaz de saber si Castiel seguía nadando o se había ahogado ya.

El silencio invadió el momento, poniendo nervioso al cazador sin tener ninguna razón aparente, es decir, no era la primera vez que trataban temas delicados o estaban a solas, ellos dos compartían una confianza que bien se podía ver iguala con la que Dean le profesaba a su hermano. Por otro lado Castiel sólo miraba sus manos, largas y delgadas, antes, cuando recién había entrado a su recipiente y había empezado a pensar por sí sólo, había llegado a pensar que para ser un hombre, Jimmy poseía unas manos demasiado cuidadas. Llegaban a ser delicadas incluso. Nada comparadas con las que Dean tenía, todas astilladas y llenas de pequeñas y finas cicatrices que mostraban las peleas que tuvo que lidiar desde muy joven, construyendo tras cada golpe el hombre hecho y derecho que ahora lo miraba como si se tratará de un perro perdido.

-Pero… -murmuro Cass levantando su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro, mirando las marcas sutiles y planas que empezaban a aparecer en sus nudillos y palma, marcas que hacían referencia a su larga y complicada historia con los Winchester, rasguños que mostraban todo lo que había peleado por ellos y con ellos. Cicatrices pequeñas que le recordaban que ya no estaba solo, que no era un soldado más, que tenía razones para ir más allá aunque ahora sólo fuera un humano, qué, finalmente, tenía un lugar donde sus errores era sencillamente eso: errores.

-¿Pero… qué? –Preguntó Dean mirándolo con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos, no se había esperado un ''pero'' por cómo iba la conversación, menos que hubiera algo bueno dentro de tanta basura que la vida se ceñía en lanzar sobre un pobre ángel que no había hecho nada más que lo qué creía correcto.

-Ya tengo una familia, Dean, una de verdad –respondió entrecerrando sus ojos, sonriendo apenas y cerrando su mano en un puño. Era verdad, completamente cierto, Castiel tenía una familia a la cual acudir cuando necesitaba ser sanado. La familia que no había pedido nunca en voz alta pero que tanto le había hecho falta en su solitaria vida. Tenía todo, todo y no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ese momento, cuando sus hermanos caían y su gracia se había ido, cuando supo que Dean y Sam lo habían estado buscando para saber si seguía vivo y estaba bien. Ellos que pudieron haber seguido con su vida decidieron que primero tenían que encontrarlo a él. Nadie había hecho cosas así por él antes (excepto quizás Balthazar que siempre procuraba cuidarlo de todo en el cielo cuando apenas era un pequeño rayo de luz), nadie se había molestado nunca en preguntarle si estaba bien o necesitaba algo, nadie había sido, realmente, como su familia hasta que su camino se cruzo con el de los Winchester y conoció lo que ''familia'' quería decir realmente.

Dean miro pasmado al hombre que llevaba su camisa favorita de AC/DC, como si fuera un costal de papas (Cass era demasiado delgado como para que ésta se le viera igual de bien que a Dean) por lo grande que le iba. Ese no era el mismo Castiel que parecía haber perdido la fe, ni tampoco el Castiel del hospital psiquiátrico, mucho menos el Castiel que habían conocido cuando éste saco del infierno a Dean marcando sus hombros de por vida con la huella de sus manos extendidas, este era un nuevo Cass, uno que había recuperado ese brillo perdido y muerto en los ojos azules de Jimmy Novak, un Cass que sonreía y entrecerraba los ojos como si pensará en la cosa más feliz que hubiera ocurrido en su vida.

-Y es la mejor que hubiera podido escoger… gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu familia, Dean –dijo Castiel, girando su rostro para ver el del cazador y poder sonreírle, una sonrisa de verdad, una que mostraba lo feliz que se sentía y lo dichoso que se sentía al poder llamar al fin un lugar su hogar. Sus ojos brillaban tanto que Dean estaba seguro que eso no podía ser humano, que tal vez algo de su gracia aún permanecía dentro de él dándole ese brillo imposible a sus ojos-. Gracias. De verdad.

Dean no pudo evitar ruborizarse, y es que él no sentía que hubiera hecho nada realmente, a decir verdad él creía haber hecho todo lo contrario, haciendo que el ángel ''cayera'' por su culpa a la tierra aún y cuando lo trataba peor que mal cuando estaba de mal humor o algo lo estresaba. No, ese ángel (porque aún seguía siéndolo para los dos Winchester) era el responsable de haber unido una vez más a la destrozada familia que Dean trataba de pegar siempre. Uno había reparado al otro y ni siquiera eran capaces de verlo.

-Hey, yo no he hecho nada, amigo… deja de mirarme así, Cass, me estas poniendo nervioso –pidió, sonriendo con sutileza.

-Oh, mis disculpas, Dean –contesto e hizo lo que le pidió, desviando sus ojos al cielo una vez más.

Sí, quizás las cosas iban a ponerse aún más feas y las peleas serían más demandantes y probablemente morirían en alguna, pero eso no podía importarle menos a Dean, él tenía una razón para acabar con cualquier hijo de puta que se atreviera a herir a su familia, y, también, tenía una para seguir siempre adelante. Los ángeles seguían en la tierra y no tenían ni puta idea de cómo venderían a Metatrón, y aún así, todos sabían que cuando estuvieran ahí sabrían que hacer. Cuando llegarán al puente lo cruzarían, a su tiempo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Cass?

-Tu mano… -susurro tomándola entre las suyas y mirándola fijamente, cohibiendo una vez más al rubio que no estaba acostumbrado a tener esa cercanía con el moreno (o cualquier hombre en general)-. Cuenta tu historia.

-Pues debes sacar los pañuelos de una vez, seguro que te hace llorar –respondió con un tono que sin querer había sonado más apagado de lo que pretendía.

De pronto, y sin que Dean pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Cass había pegado sus labios bastante resecos a los nudillos de la mano desnuda del cazador, cerrando los ojos absorto en sus propios pensamientos, dejando al rubio en estado de shock y sin palabras. Probablemente fueron unos diez minutos los que permanecieron así, sin moverse y sintiendo la respiración pausada de Castiel rozar su piel, erizándola.

-Todo saldrá bien, Dean.

Y Dean supo que eso sería verdad, porque necesitaba creerlo, porque necesitaba creerle a Castiel. **Quería** creerle con fe ciega, porque estando juntos sabía que aquello sería verdad.

-¡Dean, Cass, ayúdenme por favor! –La voz de Sam los saco de su pequeña burbuja de perfección para traerlos al mundo real con una violenta sacudida que aturdió por unos momentos a los dos hombres, permanecieron así, tomados de las manos y uno bastante cerca del otro. Sam no salió a la superficie pero los dos pudieron oír claramente el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo y gritos desde dentro.

-¡Aléjate de él, demonio patético! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES MÁS, SAMMY ES MÍO! –Ese había sido claramente Gabriel furioso gritándole al que, seguramente, sería un Crowley muerto de miedo escondiéndose detrás de Sam, aumentando la ira del arcángel-. ¡Qué te alejes de él, maldita sea!

-¡Dean, Cass! –volvió a gritar Sam, después el sonido de gritos de disculpa por parte del antiguo Rey del Infierno (que parecía más un gato perdido ahora) y más gritos furiosos de Gabriel y cosas romperse sin piedad contra el suelo o paredes.

Dean fue el primero en levantarse para salir corriendo a auxiliar a su hermano que empezaba a sonar como si estuviera entrando a un ataque de pánico. Castiel no lo siguió, permaneció un poco más ahí mirando el cielo con una pequeña sonrisa que podía confundirse con una arruga en la boca. Estaba feliz, contento de haberle dicho todo aquello a Dean al fin, ya se estaba cansando de guardar todo eso hasta que fuera el momento idóneo para hablar ellos dos solos. Además, la piel tan cálida del rubio había causado una emoción nueva dentro de su cuerpo ahora humano, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido tan vívidamente, ni siquiera cuando había caído, era como si de un momento a otro un volcán dentro de su pecho fuera a hacer erupción. Suspiro, sintiéndose en cómodo consigo mismo como hace mucho tiempo no se sentía.

Él tenía una familia, no una madriguera a la cual tenía que ir para hacer su trabajo, no; tenía una familia de verdad, una que lo querían aún con su pasado aplastándole los hombros todos los días. Después de mucho tiempo, de siglos, comprendió lo que su padre trataba de expresar cuando decía que debían amar a todas las criaturas de su creación. Tratarlos con respeto y amor porque, después de todo, eran una familia. Ya no se sentía mal por no ser un ángel, o por ya no poder volver al cielo, ya no lo necesitaba, tenía a Dean para que lo hiciera recordad donde es que era su hogar. Para que cuando Castiel lo necesitará, Dean pudiera decirle que todo iba a salir bien porque estaban juntos y nunca permitiría que alguien los lastimará.

-¡Cass, mueve tu trasero y ven a detener a tu hermano o destruirá todo lo que está aquí adentro! ¡Joder, contrólalo de una puta vez, Sam! –Castiel rió entre dientes y se encamino a la puerta tranquilamente, dándole un último vistazo al cielo gris del que empezaban a caer pequeñas y suaves gotas de lluvia. Estaba en casa, su casa, un hogar junto a Dean en el cual siempre sería bienvenido.

-¡Dean, no sé qué hacer! ¡Dios, Crowley baja de la mesa, vas a lastimarte si caes de ella! –grito Sam y Castiel logro entrar cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-¡Aléjate de Sammy, demonio asqueroso! –grito Gabriel.

-¡No, aléjate tú de él, ángel hijo de puta! –Respondió Dean gruñendo y encarando al arcángel para dolor de su hermano.

-¡Cass, por favor! –Pidió cansado Sam, a punto de un colapso nervioso.

Tal vez no serían nunca la mejor familia, pero no podían pedir nada más. Porque Castiel tendría siempre a Sam y Dean, y Sam y Dean siempre tendrían a Castiel. Al final eran una familia, una que podía contra todo porque siempre estarían para levantar al otro cuando uno no pudiera más. Eso hacían las familias, al fin y al cabo.

-¡Aléjate de Cass, Crowley!

-¡No estoy haciéndole nada, por favor dejen de gritarme!

-¡Aléjate!

¿Quién necesitaba ser un ángel cuando estabas junto a los dos mejores cazadores del mundo?

-¡Hijo de puta!

La sangre no une a las personas, la fe y esperanza lo hacen.

* * *

¿REVIWES? :3


End file.
